1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to rigid container filling, and more particularly, to a container denester apparatus which is utilized typically upstream of a filling system. While not limited thereto, typically such an apparatus is utilized in association with clamshell containers that are often utilized in association with small fruit (i.e., blueberry, blackberry, strawberry, etc.) filling equipment. The disclosure is not limited to use in association with clamshell containers, and other containers are likewise contemplated for use, such as paperboard tray type containers (generally, that have a flange or other surface on the side which can interface with components of the apparatus).
2. Background Art
The use of containers, such as clamshell containers, is known in the art. Such containers are often utilized in association with small fruit storage, distribution and sale. In addition, such containers are likewise used in association with vegetables, prepared food and small parts and pieces.
To conserve space, these containers are typically stored and shipped in a nested configuration. To utilize the containers, a container is first denested and presented to subsequent processing. Difficulties can be encountered with the providing such nested containers sequentially to subsequent processing. Among other problems, it is often difficult to separate the nested containers and it is possible to feed multiple containers at a time. The supply of multiple containers can jam the filling equipment. In still other configurations, the denesting of the containers can fail to separate containers. At best, the subsequent processing equipment can sense this and can make adjustments. In other cases, the failure to feed a container can result in the loss of some product and possible contamination of the equipment. In either case, the efficiency of the equipment becomes compromised. Additionally, it is important to provide accurate speed and timing control so that the containers are fed to downstream equipment at the proper time and in the proper sequential order with requisite timing.
In other instances, the denesting equipment can damage a container (which tends to be rather fragile in certain directions or orientations). Among other damage, the container can be dented, thereby changing the internal fillable dimensions and configuration. In other instances, the container can be cracked, cut or damaged to the point of loss of integrity of the container itself. If such damage is not detected, the feeding of the damaged container can result in the loss of product, damage to the equipment or contamination of the equipment.
Certain advancements have been made, including, but not limited to, those that are described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/429,931 filed Mar. 26, 2012, entitled “A Container Denester Apparatus,” the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, as well as in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/826,460 filed Mar. 14, 2013, entitled “A Container Denester Apparatus,” the entire disclosure of which is also hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
There remains a need to provide additional advancements, especially to facilitate the positive separation of nested clamshell containers, and the handling of thin walled clamshell containers, without damaging the containers.